Unexpected Happenings
by babymunkhcin
Summary: LaLu week. He had always noticed her and she had always had a crush on him. Will they discovery each other's feelings? Prompts: 1) trouble 2) wedding 3) kinky 4) purple 5) busted 6) snuggle and 7) desire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. LaLu is one of my favourite pairings so I'm hoping to write some short one shots even though I should be working on my stories. To be honest I have a bit of writers block so maybe this can help inspire some ideas. Anyway the prompts are 1) trouble 2) wedding 3) kinky 4) purple 5) busted 6) snuggle and 7) desire. I'm going to try and make it related to the prompt without a predictable plot and hopefully they will link with each other a little bit! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**~BM**

Day 1 - trouble-

Lucy slumped over the bar, her head resting on her arms. She had a massive headache and the general chaos of the guild didn't help her situation at all. She let out a sigh before taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake. She'd been having lots of these headaches recently. With all the stress over her rent and her team's constant lack of respect for her privacy, it had become near impossible to get some time to herself to just relax. 'To be honest,' she reasoned with herself, 'What I really need is some time away from my team's destruction. Some money for the land lady would also take a weight off my shoulders.' She swung her legs slightly as she finished off her milkshake. 'I could take a mission, a small one that I could easily do myself without worrying about destruction levels. I could get the full reward for once and manage to pay my rent on time.' Lucy slipped herself off the bar stool and over to the mission board. 'Hmmm…defeat a wyvern, accompany a merchant, rescue a cat? No…' she scanned the board. 'Oh! This one has a silver key as part of the reward! 14,000 J…thats enough for two months rent. Get rid of a small band of bandits near a trade route outside Clover. Doesn't seem too hard…' she pulled the mission down and headed over to the bar. Halfway there she remembered that Mira was out doing a photo shoot for Sorcerer's Weekly and would have to see master to get the mission approved. She changed course and headed over to another part of the guild where Master was sitting on a table with a mug of beer.

"Hello Master!" she called as she approached.

"Lucy! What is it?" he asks setting down his beer.

"Master, I was hoping to get this mission approved."

Master took the request and looked it over.

"Going with the team?"

"No actually, I was hoping to get a break and receive the whole reward for once."

"Ah, so you've been struggling with your rent lately?" Lucy nodded, sweat dropping slightly at his perceptiveness. "To be honest i'm not surprised with the mount of repair costs you team produces. You can take the mission, but stay safe!"

"Thanks Master!" Lucy says before leaving the guild to pack her stuff. Not long after she left, Master called Laxus over.

"What do you want old man?" he asked gruffly.

"Laxus I want you to follow Lucy."

"Why? She should be perfectly capable of doing a mission herself. She managed to defeat Bixlow, _over a toy store_, with only half the strength she has now."

"I know that and I don't doubt her abilities but I have a bad feeling. I want you to follow her but don't alert her to your presence. She is quite perceptive so be extra careful. Don't interfere unless she is out of magic and/or her life is in danger."

"Fine. But you have to do your own paperwork until I get back. Don't just let it pile up for me to do later."

"Of course, of course. Now off you go." Master watched as his grandson left the guild. 'I hope nothing bad happens.' He thought 'Plus this way he might het that extra push.' Master to another swig of beer before extending a hand to squash out a fight between Natsu and Gray.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It didn't take Lucy very long before she had finished talking to the client and was fighting the bandits. They weren't particularly strong and none were mages so she managed to get most with her whip before they knew what hit them. Once they realised of course, that they were under attack, they managed to get a few hits in before Lucy called out Loke to help her. The bandits were defeated in no time and Lucy stood panting slightly with limp bodies all around her. She sent Loke back before he could start flirting with her and started to tie up the bandits near her. She was on the third one when one of the bandits behind her came back to consciousness. She heard a noise only to turn around to see one of the first ones she defeated looming above her. She quickly reached for her whip but her hands fell limp by her sides once she got a hit to her temple. The last thing she saw as she slumped to the ground was the swish of a black coat with fur lining.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lucy groaned as she moved her body. Her head hurt and she could feel a massive headache coming on. She opened her eyes as she sat up and looked around. She was on a single bed in what looked like a hotel room. She heard the door open and turned to see a large man leaning on the door frame.

"You sure know how to get into trouble Blondie."

**So that is what my brain got from 'trouble'. I hope there weren't many mistakes! **

**LALU!**

**~BM**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this one may seem completely separate to the last one but trust me, it's not. I'm kinds disappointed in how this turned out actually… Anyway sorry that i'm not updating my other stories. I did proofread Knights on a Winged Horse and post a new chapter for that. I'm getting off track. Enjoy the LaLu!**

**~BM**

LaLu week day 2

-wedding-

Macarov growled slightly at the paper in front of him. It was sloppily written, as if the writer was in a rush, but the desperation in the words was obvious. One of his jobs as master is to sort through requests as they come in and separate normal request from those that required a greater level of skill. The paper in front of him could probably be classified as S-Class. He also couldn't just put it on the board because it required an immediate response. He sighed as he pondered his dilemma. Immediate response meant that he had to assign it to someone. Gildarts had run off again, Erza had already left on a mission and Mystogan had stayed in Edolas. That meant that Laxus had to take it but the situation required greater delicacy than what his grandson could provide. 'Hmmm. I would have to send Laxus but for this to work I would need to send someone calm and logical with him. Who was logical in this crazy guild? Levy, but she is out on a mission with Shadow Gear. Freed is but he and Mira have gone on a mission together. Everyone else was too rash except…bingo! If she were to be paired with laxus, he could be kept under control, plus there wasn't any tension between the two so they could work together easily. Yes, that is probably the best combination.' Master walked out of his office and looked down at the commotion below. As usual there was a fight going on.

"Gray!" he shouted getting the ice-mage's attention. "Where's Lucy?"

"Uhh, she's out the back making a contract with the spirit she got on her last mission."

Master nodded his thanks to Gray before heading out behind the guild. He walked out just as she sent the spirit back in a glimmer of gold. She turned back towards the guild and saw the small man behind her.

"Ah, Master! What can I do for you?"

"Lucy, would you mind coming and stepping into my office for a while?"

"Of course, but is there something wrong?"  
>"Yes, actually, I received a rather distressing request that I would like you help with."<p>

Lucy nodded before following the master back into the guild and up to his office. As they passed the table where Laxus was drinking his beer, master enlarged his hand and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up too.

"Jeez Ji-Ji! If you wanted me to do something ask before you grab!" Lucy giggled at the interaction as she followed the master.

Once they were inside and seated master looked each blond in the eye before speaking.

"This morning I received a desperate plea for help from a young girl. It requires an immediate response and I am assigning to the two of you to work together on it. Miss Karen Oriya has been tricked into signing a blood contract with a perverted dark mage. She is now being forced to marry him though her heart belongs to another. In order to rescue her you will need to defeat all the dark mages and destroy the contract. This is an S-Class mission and Laxus you are the only S-Class mage available. Lucy, I need to go to help put thought and delicacy into the execution of this mission. I have already contacted Miss Oriya to accept the mission. Laxus you will go as her brother, Lucy you will pose as his fiancé." Both Lucy and Laxus were silent throughout the entire time that the master was talking, thinking over all the information they received.

"I know it's abrupt, but I want you to leave immediately. Lucy, I'll deal with your team. You need clothes that are respectable enough for a wedding but that you can still fight in".

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.~

"Ahh, Karen! I haven't seen you in ages!", Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed the poor girl's hand. Karen looked quizzically at the blond before looking at their joined hands, about to pull away. At the sight of the pink mark on the girl's hand though, she stopped before pulling the unsuspecting blond into a hug. Lucy could feel the relief in the girl's embrace and figured the girl knew at least why she was here even if she had no idea who she was. Lucy pulled back and held Karen at arms length.

"Oh sweetie," Lucy said cheerily, "that wedding dress looks like it came out of a _fairytale_". Using her guild's name in a way that would not arouse suspicion from the people nearby.

"Doesn't it?" Karen replied with a wink, catching onto what Lucy was doing. "I'm so glad you could make it! I was beginning to worry."

"Of course we would come. Your _brother_ Laxus here wouldn't miss it for the world" Lucy said indicating the man behind her.

"You look beautiful, _sis_. This guy better make you happy or I'll be bringing hell to earth."

"Thanks _Laxus-nii_."

"But," he said quickly, " not as beautiful as my _fiancé_, Lucy." This earned him a playful smack on the arm.

"So where's the groom?" Lucy asked turning back to Karen.

"Um…" She looked around a bit before spotting the sick bastard. "He's coming this way, actually."

"Well, then. Laxus, can you pass me my gloves?" He did and she hurriedly put them on.

"Karen, darling" he said while reaching out and gripping her arm a bit too hard. " Who are you talking to?" Karen winced but replied quickly, fear evident in her voice.

"This is my brother Laxus and his fiancé Lucy."

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," replied Laxus as he moved closer to Lucy. This man made him feel weird, like something was off. He looked the man up and down. He had malicious eyes, oily black hair and was wearing a slightly rumpled tux. In his pocket was a bundle of rolled up papers. The contract.

"Well, we should be finding out seats, come on Laxus." Lucy said as she pulled slightly to get Laxus moving. "See you at the alter!" Lucy pulled Laxus towards the corner of the chapel where they couldn't be overheard.

"The contract is in the right hand pocket of his trousers, slightly hidden by the jacket of his tux."

"Right, well what we need to do is delay the wedding, identify and defeat all the dark mages and destroy the contract. You'll have to do the last one because lightning is the only way to destroy a blood contract without it being able to regenerate." Laxus nodded.

"Its most likely that the majority of guests are the groom's men. If we can cause a disturbance, most of the dark mages will try to stop it. We still have to retrieve the contract though," he said leaning against a pillar, surveying all the people in the chapel.

"Leave that to me." Lucy said smugly.

"What are you gonna do Blondie?"

"You know the mission the other day where you had to step in near the end? Well, I got a silver key a silver key that would be just perfect for the job in the reward. Oh, and don't worry about the distraction. It just so happens that I have a rather annoying spirit that can handle it. You know him actually." Laxus looked at her curiously before stepping in front of her and blocking her from the view of the other guests. Lucy thanked him before pulling out two keys.

"Open, gate of the Pickpocket, Jack! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" she chanted quietly. Immediately afterwards she was surrounded by flowers and sparkles.

"What is it that my princess wishes? This is a lovely chapel. Has my beautiful mistress finally decided that i'm the one she want's to marry?"

"No Loke. I'm here with Laxus."

"What? Since when have you two been in a relationship? I-" Lucy broke Loke off.

"No Loke, master assigned us on a mission. I need you to be disruptive and delay the wedding as much as you can." She turned to the other spirit who had remained quiet throughout the spectacle.

"Hey Jack" she said to the small boy. "Ready to help me on your first mission?"

"Sure thing Hime! What do I get to steal?"

"See the groom standing at the podium talking to the man in the blue tie? There is a contract in his pocket. Bring it to Laxus here without being noticed."

"Easy peasy." he replied with a mock salute before disappearing into the shadows.

"Princess, what should I do?" Loke asks Lucy, taking and kissing her hand.

"I thought I told you. Now shoo and delay the wedding." Lucy gave him a smack on the back of the head before he scurried off. Not long after there was a bit of shouting as Loke started a fight. They didn't have to wait long before Jack came back flashing a crooked grin. He gave Laxus the contract and Lucy thanked him before she sent him back to the spirit world.

"Stand back." Laxus told Lucy as he placed the contract on the floor. He sent a powerful volt of electricity down to it, turning it to ashes. Then Loke came back over, panting slightly.

"Whatever group you're fighting Lucy, they're determined. Oh, and they are all wearing either a blue tie or a blue hair piece."

"Thanks Loke. Mind staying to help defeat them?"

"Of course princess," he replied before jumping back into the brawl he started.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.~

The three of them had defeated most of the groom's dark mages and now Lucy and Laxus were facing the sick bastard while Loke finished off the rest of the small fry.

"Give up. The contract is destroyed." Lucy said as she glared at her opposition.

"Surely you don't think it would be that simple?" the greasy man sneered back. In a flash he was behind Lucy, twisting her arms behind her and trapping her legs with a nearby table cloth. Lucy struggled and Laxus started to head towards her but both blonds stopped when cool metal pressed against Lucy's throat.

"One wrong move and this cutie dies." Laxus growled but stayed put. Lucy felt helpless and she hated it. She was constantly the damsel in distress. She whimpered slightly as the knife was pressed harder against her porcelain skin.

"I think you forgot something." Laxus said with a smirk. Suddenly the man's hands were yanked away from Lucy by Loke. She fell down from the lack of support but was caught by Laxus. Once she was steady again Laxus turned his attention to the disgusting bastard that dared to lay a hand on Lucy. He managed to warn Lucy and Loke to move away before his anger took over and he sent consecutive lightning bolts at his enemy. Soon enough the man was unconscious on the floor, residual static making him twitch slightly.

"Let's go Blondie." Laxus called to her after he had calmed down a bit. She nodded and followed him as he excited the chapel, dodging various bodies as they went along.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.~

"Hey Laxus," Lucy asked once they had received their reward. He looked at her before motioning her to continue. "Does this make us wedding crashers?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that i'm posting it late! I got a bit caught up in things last night so i'll be posting twice today. Although I guess for some people its thursday when for me its friday. The advantages of living in Australia, everything happens to you before the majority of the world. Anyway, this one should link in better than the last one!**

**~BM**

LaLu week day 3

-Kinky-

"You know, i'm kinda sick of fighting today."

"Yeah well, not much I can do abut that Blondie."

Lucy turned her attention back to her current opponent. On the way back to the guild from helping Karen out of her blood contract, she and Laxus had run into a group of bandits. Usually be that much of a bother but they had a rather annoying mage with them. They had easily dealt with the non-magical punks and now they were stuck with a clothing mage. Neither Laxus nor Lucy had ever encountered of one before, in fact, they'd never heard of one till now. The problem was though, each time they landed a hit, some article of clothing unravelled into a pile of thread. Laxus was thankful he had left his coat with the luggage that morning, he would hat to have that destroyed, he was rather attached to it one could say.

Laxus had managed to lose his shirt and one shoe and a sock (He lost the last two in an attempt to kick his opponent). Lucy had been reduced to her bra and a pair of short shorts. The clothing mage had acquired a large number of bruises and was singed slightly from Laxus's lightning.

Laxus sent forward a bolt of lightning but it was dodged.

"Ha, how do you feel? Losing your dignity little by little?"

"I personally don't care, but my guild mate does." Laxus looked over at Lucy who was trying to cover as much skin as possible while fiddling with her keys.

"Well, how about I give you two a taste of my magic's true power! Prepare to lose all your dignity!" Lucy's eyes widened as she heard what was said and quickly pulled out Loke but it was too late. Dignity-issues-guy had pulled off a spell that made Laxus, and now Loke, reduced to their birthday suits. Lucy screamed and ducked behind a nearby bush. Laxus stood frozen, his face getting redder by the second. Loke, despite being a player, turned red at the tips of his ears and disappeared into golden star dust. Lucy Looked down at herself as she hid before sighing in relief. She would have to thank Erza later for persuading her to buy magic proof underwear. When she bought them she thought that it would protect her from Natsu's fire and stray spell from guild fights.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and Lucy peered around the bush to see Laxus with his back towards her and a thoroughly defeated clothes mage in front of him. He then (still quite red) quickly moves behind a large tree. They both hid bend their respective foliage in a rather awkward silence. After a few minutes Laxus spoke.

"You ok Blondie?"

"Y-Yeah. Erza persuaded me to buy magic poof underwear a while ago so I'm still kinda covered."

"Don't you have a spirit person that gives you clothes all the time?"

"Yeah but it's her day off so I can't really summon her for another few hours."

"…"

"…"

"Why do you even need magic proof underwear?"

"Well, Natsu has this tendency ti light his fists in my apart-Can we not talk about my underwear please?"

"Umm…Yes, of course."

"…"

"So…What are we going to do?"

"Well, we need clothes but we left our luggage with Virgo in the spirit world. By the time we would have returned to Magnolia, I could have summoned Virgo. I guess that I have the ability to summon her, even if it's her day off, but it might have some repercussions."

"It's your spirit Blondie so it's your choice but I would really like it if we didn't have to wait for however long like this."

'I have a good relationship with Virgo, unlike Aquarius, so I should be ok. But a celestial spirit mage always keeps her promises! I can't! But what else can I do?' Lucy ranted in her head.

"Hime?" Lucy looked up to see the pink haired maid.

"Virgo! What are you doing here?"

"I felt your distress Hime and passed through my own gate."

"But today is your day off!"

"I have finished what I needed to do today Hime and am ready to return to my duties."

"Well, as you can see Virgo, i'm in need of clothing as is Laxus. I feel really bad though having to call on you when its you day off. How about you choose the clothes according to your own tastes?"

"It's no trouble Hime. I will accept your offer though."

"Thank you Virgo" Virgo disappeared in a puff.

"Laxus?"

"Yeah Blondie?"

"Virgo is going to bring us clothes but I let her choose according to her personal tastes so i'm not sure how this is going to turn out." Virgo returned and passed Lucy a pile of brown leather. She then moved off and left some clothes near Laxus for him to retrieve.

"I will take my leave Hime."

"Thank you Virgo." Lucy inspected he clothes with a raised eyebrow. It was an outfit made of tight leather that covered only what was acceptable, meaning it revealed nearly everything. It consisted of a V-neck tank top and a _very_ short, skin-hugging skirt. She also found some chains with cuffs on each end that attached to her upped arms and wrists. The look was completed with a pair of black boots.

"Hey Blondie? What the hell is this?" Laxus came out wearing tight leather pants, cargo boots and two leather straps across his cheats in an X shape. Lucy stared at him for a bit before blushing and looking away.

"I did warn you. Besides, my outfit is just at bad as yours," she said as she stepped out of her hiding spot. A dash of pink dusted Laxus's cheeks but he quickly his it from the younger blonde.

"Its better than nothing I guess. Lets get going."

"Yeah."

They kept travelling for a while, each lost in their own thoughts but sneaking approving glances at each other when they didn't think they would get caught.

"So Blondie,"

"I have a name you know."

"Whatever. So why is that maid spirit into all leather and stuff? Does she have some weird kink fettish?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I know this one is a bit short, I kinda struggled with thinking up an idea. This is the first time i've written in this style so i personally don't think its too bad. Constructive criticism welcome!**

**~BM**

LaLu week

-Purple-

Purple was Lucy's favourite colour. When people ask you what your favourite colour is, they usually don't ask why. For that, she was thankful. She had a reason for her attraction to purple. It was the colour that Laxus tended to wear when she had started to develop feelings for the elder blonde.

You could say it started after he stepped in and saved both Natsu and herself from an attack by Hades of Grimiore Heart. It started off as a crush that she hid well. Mira never knew and Levy suspected nothing. After everyone came back from Tenrojima, he hung around and Lucy could see the lengths he went to so that he could be accepted after what he did during Fantasia. She had forgiven him long ago but it was obvious to her that he had not forgiven himself. When Gildarts allowed him back into the guild, the amount of effort he put toward the guild accepting him was doubled.

Sometimes when Lucy helped Mira out at the bar she would bring Laxus a beer while he works at master's paperwork in his office. His work ethic never ceased to amaze her. Though he might portray annoyance and reluctance, she could see that he didn't mind the quiet. She would knock before entering and he would look up from his work, give her a small smile and thank her every time.

When master had assigned her to do a mission with Laxus, a big party was held in her mind. She was ecstatic to be able to spend time with the older blonde. She was silently thanking her father for raising her to have an impenetrable mask. It wouldn't be good if her feelings for Laxus were discovered, especially by Mira.

In the past week she had seen so many sides of him and learned things about him that only his team knew. After he saved her on that solo mission, she saw such a caring side of him that he usually hid from other people. That night in the hotel room, just remembering it send shivers down her spine and a hint of pink to her cheeks.

In the last mission where they had to save Karen, she managed to land herself in yet another life or death situation. With her movements restricted and a knife to her throat she was scared stiff but when she looked at Laxus, it calmed her a bit. She had complete faith in him and knew that no harm would come to her. When he looked at her and their eyes locked she could see concern, shock and even a bit of worry. But what confused her was another emotion she couldn't place hiding in those blue/grey depths.

And afterwards with the encounter with the bandits, Lucy almost fainted at the memory. The way that leather accented the muscles in his legs and the way his tattoo rippled when he moved. To Lucy, Laxus looked like a God. She would have to thank Virgo later and let her choose more often.

She had never felt this way about another person before. Lucy knew that this had grown into more than a crush. Her heart beat just that little bit faster whenever she saw him and her breath would catch slightly when he gave her a rare smile. Though it annoyed her when her called her Blondie, she didn't really mind. In fact, it made her feel a little special. He only gave nicknames to people he liked and even then with his own team it was only short versions of their names.

It all clicked when she was reading a romance novel that she had borrowed from Levy, just what her feelings were. The symptoms matched the book's description perfectly. Was it true though? Could she, Lucy Heartfillia, really be in love with Laxus Dreyer?

**So I bet you are all dying to know what happened after Laxus helped her in the first mission but you will have to be patient! All will be revealed in good time. Again, I'm sorry for how short it is. Anyway, tell me what you thought! until next time,**

**~BM**


	5. Chapter 5

LaLu week day 5

-Busted-

He had always noticed her. The blonde beauty that lit up the guild with a smile. The woman who could be scarier that Erza and Mira and the thought of being on the receiving end of one of her 'Lucy Kicks' would send shivers down anyone's spine, even his own (even though you would never get him to admit it). He would often catch himself staring. Eventually he would just let himself look but would ensure that he was discreet about it. He knew how his team could get about these things. If they ever found out his attraction to the young blonde, his team would be a living nightmare until he told them everything.

After he became accepted into the guild once more, he doubled his efforts towards gaining everyone's trust and acceptance. That wasn't the only reason he spent more time in the office though, it was to keep his mind off the residential celestial mage. She was consuming so much of his thoughts that it was somewhat scary.

There was something about Lucy Heartfillia that caught his attention. It could be the way that her eyebrows bent when Natsu's antics got to her, or the way she swung her legs slightly when she sat at the bar talking to Mira. The way she would push out her bottom lip and cross her arms under her cleavage, unconsciously pushing it up and making many members of the guild blush and/or get nosebleeds, whenever people teased her. Maybe it was her contagious smile or infectious laughter. There was just so much about her that fascinated him.

His favourite time of day was when he was in his office, working at the never-ending pile of paperwork. It wasn't necessarily the work or the quiet that he enjoyed, but the visits from Lucy. The sight of her made him smile. He always made sure to thank her, he didn't want her to see him as the bastard he pretends to be.

Laxus was sitting at the back of the guild today, at the table he usually occupied with his team. He leaned back in his chair slightly as he thought of the mission he did with Lucy. The way she handled herself and the situation as well as planning out the best way to successfully complete the mission showed how capable she was as a mage. Her mental strength, strong will and smart use of her magic power impressed him greatly. She was stronger than she looked and could be S-Class with a bit of physical and magical training. Most of the S-Class mages (except Mystogan) started off with everything except the brains needed to acquire the title. Lucy was the reverse, her mental capacity exceeded most and in certain circumstances Laxus reckoned she could be a match or even beat a current S-Class.

When that bastard held her at knife point however, he was at a loss. He was scared for her and it was then that he truly realised that he liked the blonde summoner as more than a friend. He was concerned, angry and worried when he looked at her, eyes wide with fright. But there was a warm emotion underneath all that and he had no idea what it was. He had never been more happy to see the feline spirit though, than when he saw him coming up from behind the greasy man.

But that annoying incident afterwards, he didn't know how he felt about it. Using his magic to remove Lucy's clothing then rake his eyes over her body, it just made him so angry that he could barely control himself. As soon as Lucy had been far enough away that she would be out of the way of stray lightning, he let loose and fried the bastard. All he saw was red. The way she looked in that leather though. He almost lost his composure and self control when she stepped out from behind the bush. The leather was so tight that nothing was left to the imagination. It hugged her like a second skin and he was glad that they were on a forest trail, he wouldn't be able to handle other men seeing her like that. She looked bad-ass, gorgeous and sexy.

Though he knew she was a strong and capable mage, he felt the urge to protect her. He wanted to protect her like he did that night in the hotel room after he helped her at the end of her solo mission. The way she felt in her arms that night, it just felt…right.

As he goes over that night in his mind, a blush spreads over his cheeks. He doesn't even notice that it was there until Freed pointed it out.

"Laxus-sama, why are you blushing?"

'Damn, busted.'

"Oh! Is Laxus thinking about a special girl?" Evergreen teased.

"So who's the chick Laxus?" Bixlow asked and his babies echoed him with _"Chick, Chick!"_ Laxus just blinks before looking away.

"Laxus-sama!"

"C'mon man, spill!" _ "Spill, Spill!"_

"It is a girl isn't it?" When Laxus made no move she smirked. "It is! I bet its one of the girls in the guild."

"What about Mira?" _"Mira, Mira!"_ Laxus just snorted but Freed looked shocked.

"No! My sweet Mira would never betray me!"

"Ha! So you admit it! You're together! Finally!" Evergreen said with a smirk while pointing her fan at Freed.

"Cana?" Laxus turned to his team and simply raised an eyebrow at the suggestion before taking a drink from his mug.

"Oh! I bet its Cosplayer!" _"Cosplayer, Cosplayer!"_ Laxus choked on his beer.

"Really? Got a thing for Lucy eh?" Evergreen asked.

"Didn't the two of you go on a mission recently Laxus-sama?"

"I bet something happened between you two! C'mon spill!" Laxus sighed, knowing that his team wouldn't stop until he told him everything.

"I've spent some time with her recently and I saved her life once or twice. On that last mission I did realise I have feelings for her, _which you are not to tell anyone about."_ Laxus added with a glare. His team nodded before Evergreen kept prodding for more info.

"I've found myself staring at her a lot I guess, noticing little things. She often brings me a beer when I'm working in the office. We may or may not have spent a night in a hotel together…"

"Oh? A hotel?" Bixlow asked waggling his tongue. _"Hotel, hotel!"_

"Nothing happened you perv," Laxus said giving his friend a playful hit on the arm.

"Well, its obvious how much you care for her. Personally I think she would be good for you. If you ever get together, I'll totally support you," Evergreen told him with a genuine smile.

"If Laxus-sama is happy, it's ok with me," Freed said with a nod.

"Yeah! Hurry up and ask her out!" _"Out, out!" _Laxus was glad his friends supported him. He knew that as long as the people close to him were ok with it, he could deal with the overprotectiveness of the guild. Honestly, the stellar mage was too well liked for her own good. Now he just needed to talk to Lucy. Not an easy task.

**Thats the end of that one! Don't worry, the next chapter will reveal the hotel mystery!**

**~BM**


	6. Chapter 6

**And finally I present to you the long awaited, hotel mystery! Yes, that was dramatic but my birthday is tomorrow, so I'm a bundle of excitement! This is where the real LaLu is…enjoy!**

**~BM**

LaLu week day 6

-Snuggle-

_Lucy groaned as she moved her body. Her head hurt and she could feel a massive headache coming on. She opened her eyes as she sat up and looked around. She was on a single bed in what looked like a hotel room. She heard the door open and turned to see a large man leaning on the door frame._

_"__You sure know how to get into trouble Blondie."_

"Laxus," Lucy said as she recognised the large muscular blonde. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"Well, when you were tying up the bandits, one of them woke up, snuck behind you and hit you on the head, knocking you out. I finished the guy off, tied them all up and handed them in for you. Your reward is on the table over there. I took 1000 J out for myself."

"That's fair. Thank you Laxus."

"No problem Blondie."

"I have a name you know, use it."

"Whatever." They stayed in silence for a while before a harsh, hard rain began to fall, crashing against the window and roof. Lucy stiffened slightly at the sudden weather change. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Laxus.

"You ok Blondie?" He moved closer to the blonde on the bed, a small amount of concern shown on his face.

"Yes, don't worry about i-KYAAAAA!" Lucy screamed as the lights blacked out.

"Jeez Blondie, its just a black-out. Blondie?" In the dim light, you could see a lump on the bed. Then lightning flashed in the window, lighting up the room. He could see Lucy curled up in a mass of blankets in the centre of the bed. Thunder echoed in response to the flash and Lucy whimpered, her form trembling.

"Hey," Laxus said cautiously as he approached the bed, "are you afraid of storms?" Lucy looked up at Laxus and sent him a weak glare. He chuckled slightly as he reached the bed.

The poor girl was trebling uncontrollably. As hard as it was to admit, Laxus cared for the stellar mage and it pained him to see her so scared, fear radiating off her in waves. His inner dragon stirred slightly and he felt the urge to protect the girl. Carefully, Laxus lifted Lucy, still wrapped in the blankets, into his lap on the bed. He stroked he hair in an effort to calm her. It worked and soon her breathing was smooth and even.

"Hey, why are you scared for storms?" Lucy didn't reply. She whimpered slightly as the storm raged on, hugging herself tighter.

"Is it the harsh torrential rain?" She shook her head. "The lightning?" Another shake of the head. "Is it the thunder?" The girl in his arms paused but nodded slightly. "Is it just the thunder? No? Is it the dark as well?" She nodded and nuzzled onto his chest as a loud rumble of thunder echoed in the room. Neither spoke until Laxus softly whispered in her ear.

"Are you…scared of me or my magic?"

"No." Laxus felt relieved at her response. They sat in silence once more, waiting for the storm to pass. Eventually Lucy's body became more relaxed as she leaned into Laxus's broad chest.

Laxus continued to pat her head and rub soothing circles on her back even after he felt she was asleep.

"I'll always protect you from the storms." He told her, his voice barely audible. "I'll be your light in the dark." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Lucy though, was actually awake and heard his soft words of comfort. She was shocked. Was Laxus always this gentle and kind? She turned her head to look at him at the exact same moment he went to kiss her head.

His slightly chapped lips met her soft plump ones and both blonde's eyes snapped open wide. Neither moved a muscle until Lucy's eyes slid closed. The moment their lips had connected, electricity had coursed through each of them (quite literally for Laxus). Both blushed profusely and pulled away after a moment. Lucy squirmed slightly in the awkward silence that penetrated the room. Laxus hesitantly placed a hand on her head.

"Sleep," he told her.

It wasn't hard for her to do what he asked. Lucy felt so safe and secure in his arms, like nothing could ever hurt her. It only took a few minutes before she was out like a light. This time, Laxus made sure she was asleep before moving her. He got up off the bed, cradling her to his chest. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. Gently he put her back down on the bed and tucked her in. As he started to pull away, a small hand grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked down at the sleeping figure below him. She looked beautiful, her hair circling her head like a halo, long lashes resting against her cheeks, a soft smile on her lips. He moved his free hand and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

Slowly he tried to pry her hands away but it was a futile endeavour. She was stronger than she looked and he strength surprised him, especially because she was asleep. Being to tired himself, he gave up trying to separate himself from the blonde beauty. He leaned over to the foot of the bed and retrieved the spare blanket lying there. He lay down next to her but on top of the covers, pulling the extra blanket up around his shoulders. He held her close, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and inhaling. Her scent of strawberries and vanilla was intoxicating. He found himself drifting off to sleep as he embraced his blonde guild mate, her calming scent engulfing his senses.


End file.
